Secret Santa
by Wolf-girl-Artemis
Summary: Christmas is coming and Yuya needs to find the perfect gift for his secret santa recipient. The only problem is..it's Yuri!


Tumblr user Flame's secret santa gift :) I hope you enjoy, Flame!

* * *

It was almost Christmas, and Yuya was freaking out.

But not about what to get his friends-he had gotten them their presents _months_ ago when they jumped out at him. No, he was freaking out on what to get his secret santa recipient.

You see, a few months ago the Lancers and their associated friends decided to have a christmas party. Of course, like with all of these kinds of things, the actual planning didn't get done until the month of the party. They decided to have their "Transdimensional Christmas Party" as Yuzu dubbed it on Christmas day in the evening, after most had already spent the time with their family (for those who still had a family that is).

The secret santa part had been decided a week before the party, after everyone had RSVP'd. And by everyone, Yuya meant _everyone_. Even Sora, Dennis, and Yuri! For that last one Yuya wasn't even completely sure how or why- did Dennis bribe him with presents? Or maybe Yuri actually wanted to get along with everyone? He _had_ shared a body with Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo for a while after all. It wouldn't be too strange for him to remember their friends and realize that they were great people, would it?

Regardless, Yuri was coming to the party. And that's where Yuya's freaking out came in. In a strange twist of fate, Yuya had become Yuri's secret santa, which meant he needed to find Yuri a gift. But because Yuri was typically cold and often vicious, Yuya had absolutely no idea what to get Yuri. He certainly didn't want to _encourage_ Yuri to be vicious, so something that entitled those tendencies was right out. Though it would certainly have been easier, Yuya mused. Because of the 'cold' aspect of Yuri and the "I like to watch others suffer", Yuya didn't actually know much about Yuri.

So the week had passed and Yuya _still_ couldn't find anything he thought Yuri would like. Yuya was almost desperate enough to ask Dennis, but he wanted Yuri's gift to be something from him, something that could convince Yuri to get closer to all of them, instead of something from Dennis's suggestion. Yuya felt that something from Dennis's suggestion would be practically the same as it being from Dennis. Christmas gifts were supposed to be thoughtful and reflect both your feelings and hopes for the other person in one gift. So if you don't think of it yourself...it wasn't coming from the heart. That's not to say that Yuya didn't take people's suggestions and stuff, but more that for people he wanted to get closer to he thought it best it it was from the heart. To show he really cared ya know?

Yuya wasn't completely lost in his gift finding though. He had questioned at one point what Dennis got Yuri, and Dennis had mentioned off hand that Yuri appreciated practical gifts the most.

This meant Yuya had been going through the basic stuff. Many of the items he'd been thinking about were crossed off almost immediately-like a shaving kit. Yuri almost definitely already had one. Most personal care products were like that.

However, if Yuya didn't find anything by four today (and hour before the party started), he would have to go back and pick up a personal care set or something. But Yuya really did not want to do that.

So now he was sitting in his room, making notes on Yuri.

 _Yuri_

 _Likes:_

 _Dueling_

 _Useful things_

 _Dennis_

 _being organized_

 _being clean_

 _?_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Yugo_ _-Everyone (except Dennis)_

 _XYZ summoning,_

 _Synchro Summoning_

 _Useless things_

 _Weak things_

 _etc_

The more he looked at his list, the more he was realizing that Yuri disliked a LOT of things. Also, it seems like getting him something to do with dueling might be best. Anything Dennis related would be sentimental, and Yuri didn't seem like the sentimental type. As for Yuri liking being organized and being clean...Yuya really couldn't figure any gift out.

He could get Yuri a desk organizer, but Yuri probably already had one. Same thing with a closet organizer. And Yuri seemed like the type of person that always had enough cleaning supplies.

That left him with a dueling related gift.

Yuri probably already has accessories he needs for his duel disk though, and Yuya really couldn't think of anything that Yuri would find super useful for his duel disk.

Maybe a duel disk carrying case? ...he definitely already has one though. And while Yuya figured he probably wouldn't mind another one, it would have to be the perfect design and Yuya wasn't confident enough in his knowledge of Yuri to be sure.

So a card? It was something Yuya had contemplated earlier, but hadn't really given in depth thought to. Now, though, it seemed like Yuya's best option. Form experience Yuya knew it was always nice to get new cards (so long as they fit with the deck theme that is), and it gave you opportunities to switch up your deck and duel others, thinking of new strategies and possibilities of your cards. And if Yuya got the right one, it would fit the useful category too.

Yuya finally got that figured out. Now he had to figure out what card to give Yuri...

Yuya reclined back in his bed and switched from the note app to google. He was pretty sure Yuri would already have all the cards tailored for his archetype. But Yuya would bet money he didn't have all of the general, but still useful, fusion based cards.

So Yuya decided to google fusion cards, and see what pops up.

Fusion gate? ...hmm it would be useful for Yuri.

Dreamland?...no it seemed like that one might be more helpful to an opponent, if he was dueling a pendulum duelist.

And then Yuya spotted the perfect card. With a large grin on his face, he quickly searched for and discovered a location nearby where he could buy the card, got dressed for the cold, snatched up his money, and went to buy the card.

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Yuri commented to his friend and briber, Dennis, as they made their way to Reiji's for the so-called "Transdimensional Christmas Party". Transdimensional, as in the people, not the actual location.

"I told you-it'll be fun! You'll get a nice gift, free food, and I would bet a ton of money that someone will want to duel you there. And you didn't even have to pick out your secret santa gift-I did all the work for you. Also, you have nothing else to do today and you would miss me. Oh, and you won't have to socialize that much. We go, exchange gifts, eat, then we can leave if you want." Dennis explained. Though it almost sounded like he thought Yuri was backing out and needed convincing again. But Yuri had already agreed, and he wasn't going to back out now. Dennis was right. Through Yuri would never say that out loud.

"I guess." He said instead. Dennis handed him Yuri's secret santa gift, as he had been carrying both,and knocked on the large door. By the size and the decor of the house, it was pretty evident that Reiji was one of the if not the richest person in this dimension.

Reira was the one to open the door. He was dressed up in similar clothes to what he normally wore, but he spouted a red hoodie with a christmas green top underneath. His bear was clutched in his hand per usual, though it too was decorated for christmas. It had a little red and green striped bow around it's neck.

"Come in." He said, monotonous and quiet as usual.

"Gladly." Dennis replied as he le the way inside

The hallway inside was long and wide. Yuto and Dennis decided to, rather than get lost, wait the extra second or so for Reira to close the door and lead the way.

The door shit begin then.

"This way." Reira said. He then began to lead them through a series of doorways and corridors.

It took almost an entire minute (and Yuri honestly didn't know for sure if he was exaggerating) to reach the party room. Said party room was an...intensely decorated living room area, complete with a very large (was that UltraHD 3d?) TV.

Besides the rather impressive amount of actual decorations in the room, people decorated the room with their(rather loud) presence...and christmas-y clothes. The girls were all wearing White, gold, red, or green dresses with the exception of the Gem Knight girl-Yuri wasn't completely sure of her name. The guys were a little more varied-some didn't dress up much and only changed a part or two of their outfit, and some (like Dennis next to Yuri) really went all out and completely changed their usual outfit. If Yuri had to categorize himself, he was under the first group, having only worn a christmas-y clasp on his usual purple cloak instead of the one he wore the rest of the year.

Dennis and Yuri meandered towards the tree and placed their gifts beneath it, with the rest of them. _The other's must really love Christmas_...Yuri observed, looking at the highly decorated gifts.

As soon as they finished, Reiji clapped his hands to get people's attention. The noise quieted down almost instantly.

"Since someone brought up that many of you might be getting cards for Christmas, we are going to do the secret santa gift exchange first. When I call your name, please grab the gift you placed under the tree and hand it to your recipient. Once everyone has their gifts we will open them. Gongenzaka Noboru..." and thus Reiji began listing names.

A few of the pairs were interesting-Shun and Sora for one example. Another interesting pair up was Yugo and Dennis. Yuri honestly had no idea what Yugo would even think of to get Dennis. It seemed sometimes that the only things that ran through Yugo's mind were dueling, Rin, and D-wheels. Though a D-wheel was a tool for dueling so more like Yugo only thought about Rin and dueling.

Yuri just hoped Yugo didn't get Dennis anything that could bring him to the Synchro dimension. Yuri absolutely could not stand the vast majority of people from Synchro and he had no intention of ever going there. Even though a riding duel _did_ sound pretty interesting.

It was these thoughts that kept Yuri busy as Reiji called out name after name.

It was only a little later that Yuri's own name was called, and he strode up to the tree where he had just placed his secret santa present. He picked the gift up, and then took another look around the room to find it's intended recipient. Spotting him, he made his way to a recliner in the corner near the fireplace where Jack was sitting and dropped the gift in his hands. Yuri then walked back and took his place near Dennis where he had been before.

Yuya was called next. Yuya as definatly the second type, the one that went all out for Chistmas. He was pretty much wearing a little santa outfit, hat inluded.

Yuri watched as Yuya grabbed a small, nice looking, purple gift with pink ribbon and a pink bow. It was much better looking than most of the gifts, Yuri mused. Purple and Pink were definitely better colors and more unique than red and green.

As Yuya headed towards him though, Yuri figured that maybe the colors should have told them who the gift was for. Yuya stopped when he was directly in front of Yuri and hesitantly held the gift out for Yuri to take. A little surprised that Yuya had put that much thought into wrapping the gift, Yuri carefully took it from Yuya's hands. And then he promptly shook it a little, hoping to gleam some insight into what was inside. No noise was made.

Yuya gave him a little smile.

"It took me forever to find something for you. I really hope you like it..." he said, before heading back to where Yuzu and the others were standing.

Reiji took another minute or so to finish the list of names off, before he declared it was time to open presents.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, there was an intense ripping sound as over 40 people opened up their presents at once.

Yuri tore off the wrapping paper for his gift to find a dark purple Duel Monsters/gift card holder. Yuri removed the tape that ensured the holder wouldn't have accidentally opened when he tore off the wrapping paper and opened it up.

Sitting in the pocket of the holder was a Duel Monsters card. Curious, Yuri inspected the card. It read:

 _Centrifugal Field_

 _When a fusion monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard by card effect, select one of the fusion material monsters written in the card text of that fusion monster and special summon it to your side of the field._

Yuri's mind immediately went through all the possible combinations the card could provide his deck. While it wouldn't be useful 100% of the time, it would still be a fairly useful card. Certainly useful enough to place in his deck.

A curious Yuri asked Dennis if he have Yuya any suggestions.

Dennis looked up from his gift-a card called Dreamland-and answered Yuri with a no."I think I did mention at one point that you like practical things though."He elaborated.

Yuri was a little touched. Even though he had come from the Fusion dimension, he still hadn't known about this card. Someone like Yuya from Standard wouldn't have much of an opportunity to run into the card, much less buy it. Yuya must have done a lot of research to find a card that would work. And one that he wasn't likely to already have.

"You should probably thank him." Dennis suggested, noticing Yuri's emotional state. Yuri looked up from the card and turned his attention to Dennis. "It won't hurt anything."

Yuri looked down at the card again.

"Fine."

He then made his way over to Yuya and his friends. Yuya, noticing him heading over, gave him a nervous smile and a little wave.

"Did you like your present?" He asked, a little nervously. "You are kind of a hard person to shop for..."

"It'll work." Okay, so maybe Yuri had a problem with thanking people that weren't Dennis. In his defense though, he had grown up in a military school at the top of the chain. Everyone else usually thanked _him_. In an effort to be a little bit better at this (and probably a little because he wanted to test the new card) he added: "Would you like to duel later?"

Yuya's face broke out into a huge grin that took up almost his whole face.

"Sure!" he exclaimed happily. "I can't wait!"

After dinner they sat down at the designated duel tables that were there in an effort to keep everyone in one place and reduce the possible damage a solid vision duel could have caused. The tables were equipped with holographic technology and placed miniatures holograms of the duel monsters on top of the card, but they didn't take up a whole room and they certainly didn't do any damage to the surroundings.

"You ready?" Yuya asked him, grinning widely. Excited at the prospect of dueling Yuya and for testing out his new deck, Yuri gave a little nod.

"Of course." he said.

And the game began.


End file.
